The brain is composed of neurons and other cell types in connected networks that process sensory inputs, generate motor commands, and control all other behavioral and cognitive functions. Neurons communicate primarily through electrochemical pulses that transmit signals between connected cells within and between brain areas. Noninvasive neuromodulation technologies that affect neuronal activity can modulate the pattern of neural activity and cause altered behavior, cognitive states, perception, and motor output without requiring an invasive procedure.
Transcranial/transdermal electric stimulation (hereinafter “TES”) through scalp electrodes has been used to affect brain function in humans. TES has been shown to improve motor control and motor learning, improve memory consolidation during slow-wave sleep, regulate decision-making and risk assessment, affect sensory perception, and cause movements. TES has been used therapeutically in various clinical applications, including treatment of pain, depression, epilepsy, and tinnitus. Despite the research to date on TES neurostimulation, existing methods and apparatuses for TES are lacking the capability of allowing the user to control the neurostimulation sessions.
Most electrical stimulation systems targeting the nervous system incorporate a tabletop or handheld piece of hardware comprising a user interface, electrical control circuitry, a power supply (e.g. battery), wires leading to electrodes affixed to a user, and predetermined and/or preconfigured electrical stimulation protocols. Available systems are limited regarding to the perspective of allowing the user to select and run the TES waveforms. Moreover, available systems do not permit the user to adjust the predetermined/preconfigured electrical stimulation protocol.
Existing neuromodulation devices and/or systems (e.g. TES systems) are not typically equipped with a user interface for allowing a user to select and run the TES waveforms, to adjust and/or control the TES waveforms, and share the TES waveforms with other users. Methods and apparatuses for allowing the user to control a TES neurostimulator would be advantageous. Furthermore, a user device, such as a handheld computing device (e.g., smartphone, tablet, laptop, etc.) that is configured to enable a user to select and adjust the perceived intensity of, in real- or near-real time, stimulation parameters, and particularly the complex stimulation waveforms such as ensemble waveforms having a variety (e.g., 3 or more) of stimulation episodes that are adapted to evoke a particular cognitive effect, would be advantageous. Such systems may allow a high level of efficacy, comfort, and convenience. Methods and apparatuses for controlling a TES session would be advantageous for self-actuated systems for use in everyday settings.
Thus, there is a need for new and useful methods and apparatuses for allowing the user to control the transdermal electrical stimulation waveforms of the neurostimulator. This invention provides such new and useful methods and apparatuses.